The Brain
The Brain is a genetically altered mouse who has inspirations for world domination. He appears an anti hero who allies with the heroes against Marceline's Dad and the other villains Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: He is sometimes unable to keep his temper check when Pinky does something stupid, which sometimes make him the reason they fail Physical Appearance The Brain is a white mouse who a wacked out tail, a red nose, pink ears, pink paws, and a white body.. Personality The Brain is a very intellegent mouse with a lot of knowledge in his big fat cranium. These traits make him calm and over-confident as he rarely loses his cool, even when his sidekick Pinky commits stupid things that ruins his plans. . However unlike most villains he is not truly evil and his main reason for world domination is help the world because he belives the world is full of stupid and cruel humans, and for the most part he's right. Appearances The Great Time Travel Adventure: He debuted here where he and Pinky somehow got to the future and were trying to get ACME labs back from Darkwarrior Duck. When they met Lizbeth who was looked around for clues and recurited him and Pinky to help her and her friends. Brain and Pinky were told about Darkwarrior's boss and they began helping the team with Brain's keen intellgence. Brain mainly interacted with Pinky, Lizbeth and Nibbler , Brain however goes through hell through not just Pinky, but also King Julian, Quackerjack and Zapp Brannigan. Like Pinky he offeres to look after Starfire with Lizbeth and Axel while Bender is gone. Brain will be in Totally Mobian Spies with his friends Lizbeth, Pinky and Edd as he and Pinky like Lizbeth more than any member of the team. Brain works with Lizbeth and Pinky on a robot they recovered and finds out that Iron Queen is the supplier of the robots. Brain joins The B Team with Lizbeth and Pinky after learning some more detail on Iron Queen. Brain aids the group in Disney and helps Big Boss clear out Team Plasma and Gulity Spark's followers. The Brain works with Pericles to stop the plans against America and wonders how Pericles is not killing him despite Brain being a mouse and Pericles being a bird to him and is it seems Pericles was sucessful in finding an ailment Allies: Pinky, Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Edd, Peep, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Marceline, Launchpad, Ice King, Finn, Django, Heloise, Emperor X, Noob, Hans, Luciaus and his gang, Scropion, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Jerry, Sam, Alex, Clover, Melida, Frost, Jazz Hands, Twilight Sparkle Stan Smith Sari Sumdac Solid Snake Mandark Q Phineas Isabella Professor Pericles Falco Lombardi Ahsoka Tano Sandy Cheeks Big Boss Meowth Jack O Lanturn Meta Knight Pinkie Pie Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Rarity Asami Sato, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Profion, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Zuko, Hellboy, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow Enemies: Snowball,Marceline;s Dad, The Joker, Alt Doof, No Heart, Tarus Bulba, Eggman Nega, The Iron Queen, Trivia While he seeks world domination, he may have abandoned it after the series. He is the first animal like pet to debut in the series He and Pinky came into the story by time machine by following his archenemy Snowball The Brain apparently knows a lot on Marceline's Dad villains Brain apparently snores every night Brain has the honor of being the most honest polictian in the multiuniverse with his honest to take over the world Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Pinky and The Brain Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Breakout Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Members of the B Team Category:Partner Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team